The day i met my knight in shining armor
by Girl writin jonas stories
Summary: when suzie's ex boyfriend threatens her she's rescued by another guy who she falls in love with but what happens when jealousy gets the best of suzie's ex and he puts her knight in shining armor's life in jeopardy


**Character list**

**Miley Cyrus** **Suzie Carlisle**

**Nick Jonas** **Jake Pierson**

**Joe Jonas** **Taylor Everheart**

**Kevin Jonas** **Kyle Pierson**

**The Day I Met My Knight in Shining Armor**

I had just been in the biggest fight ever with my boyfriend Taylor but he was still following me around like a lost puppy at lunch time it finally got on my nerves

~Suzie: get lost you jerk face I told you I never wanted to speak to you again

~Taylor: come on baby lets work this out you know I didn't mean what I said

~Suzie: that's what you say every time and I know for a fact that you never mean what you say so get lost

he grabs me by the wrist and harshly pulls me over and grabs my shoulders

~Taylor: listen here you brat!

That's when I notice one of the other boys stand and walk over angrily and take my opposite wrist and tug me against him

~Jake: I believe the lady said to leave her alone now get lost or there'll be trouble

Taylor's hands clench into fists that's when I notice another guy stand Taylor looks up at him nervously and walks way

~Jake: did he hurt you

~Suzie: n-no I'm fine thanks

that's when I turn around for the first time to stare into the eyes of my rescuer and skip a breath he was ADORABLE he had brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes he was wearing a blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and black converse

~Jake: so you wanna hang with us

~Suzie: s-sure

he walks us over to the table where the other guy has been standing

~Kyle: do you have a death wish lil'bro

~Jake: aww chill will ya that guy was afraid did ya see him run

~Kyle: he only ran cuz I stood up and I happen to be captain of the football team one of the strongest team mates by far did you forget

~Suzie: um, excuse me

I break in thinking they've forgotten me

~Jake: oh I'm sorry this is Kyle my big brother, Kyle this is...

~Suzie: Suzie Carlisle

~Kyle: nice to meet you

the lunch bell rings and Kyle gets up and stares harshly at his little brother

~Kyle: we'll talk more about starting fights in school when we get home

Jake rolls his eyes and we get up

~Suzie: so thanks for...

~Jake: hey don't worry about it, so you busy tonight

~Suzie: n-no not at all

~Jake: cool come by my house later and have dinner with us

~Suzie: yea i-I'd like that

~Jake: cool see ya then

we part going to our separate classes at the end of the day Jake meets back up with me and we start walking along the sidewalk home when Taylor walks up and shoves Jake

~Taylor: what are you doing with my girlfriend?

~Jake: I believe she cut it off with you ya big dope

~Taylor: you don't know it buddy but you just blew it

he looks around

~Taylor: where's big bro at hmm

~Jake: he's at football practice

~Taylor: good then he won't see if I do this

Taylor punches Jake in the gut I scream

~Suzie: Taylor stop it!

~Taylor: stay out of this

he yells harshly at me grabbing my wrist tightly

~Jake: you stay away from her!

And Jake slugs Taylor in the face

~Taylor: boy you just barked up the wrong tree

he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls something shiny out of it I scream

~Suzie: Jake! he has a knife leave him be

but it was too late Taylor was going after him but he wasn't fast enough Jake dodges out of the way punching him again Taylor in an effort to surprise his victim turns back around and lunges at Jake again this time Jake's not fast enough and the knife pierces his shoulder I scream as Jake clutches his shoulder

~Suzie: help! Someone help! He's got a knife!

With Jake's guard down Taylor goes after him again this time piercing his side Jake falls to the ground onto his knees

~Suzie: NO! Help please someone call 911

that's when praise the lord hallelujah Kyle comes running up with a few members of the football team at his side

~Kyle: oh no! Jake

He turns to one of the team mates

~Kyle: Tyler call 911 Josh you know what to do

suddenly the one called Josh tackles Taylor to the ground but I'm frightened it must be too late for Jake is laying on the ground his breathing weak I kneel down next to him tears running down my cheek

~Suzie: Jake please! You have to hold on please I need you

weakly he takes my hand and whispers

~Jake: i-I'm not gonna leave you...i promise

he closes his eyes

~Suzie: NO!

Suddenly the ambulance pulls up followed by two police cars

~Kyle: go with him I'll clear things up here

I get into the back of the ambulance but so afraid I've lost Jake that everything ceases to exist the EMT's working on Jake seem to move in slow motion before long we've reached the hospital Jake clinging to his life by a thread I walk numbly to the waiting room as the doctors rush Jake to the E.R an hour later which seems like a year a doctor walks out I cry weakly

~Suzie: please, please, tell me he's going to be ok

~doctor: he'll be fine, a few hours rest and he should be up

2 HOURS LATER

I walk into Jake's room for the first time since the accident I walk in to find him still asleep...darn

he's got a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and side where he was stabbed I sit in the chair next to the bed and rest my forehead gently on his good shoulder it's not long before I feel a hand slip into mine I look up and Jake is looking back at me smiling

I sigh in relief and start crying

~Suzie: Jake! Oh thank god you're alright

I gently rest one of my arms on his chest and the other around his good shoulder

~Suzie: I was so scared I'd lost you

~Jake: I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'll protect you forever

he takes my head in his hand and turns me around to face him

~Jake: Suzie Carlisle I'm gonna love you forever

and he kisses me long and hard for the first time, someone clears their throat at the door we look up to see Kyle looking at us a big grin on his face

~Jake: how long where you standing there?

~Kyle: long enough


End file.
